Valentine's Day
by Ranger-Corpses
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and both Will and Halt are planning something for their special someones. (Pauline is a character, she just isn't on the character list)
1. At the Cabin

**WB: Guys, on three.**

 **I:** ** _ONE!_**

 **Me: Two!**

 **Myself: Three.**

 **All except Frozen Waffle: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

 **FW: *at same time as everyone else* WE OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINES! Oh, we weren't doing that yet? Ok.**

 **WB: Oh well, you've already done it for me.**

 **I: Us.**

 **Myself: But we're a part of her...**

 **Mort: However, you all act independently.**

 **Me: We're all in her head, therefore we all count as one.**

 **I: Like SeaFoam said, we all exploit without carefulness of the superfluity.**

 **Myself: What the heck did she just say.**

 **Mort: SeaFoam?**

 **Me: I think you mean to have a question mark there!**

 **Myself: No I don't. *Shouts* Does anyone know what she just said?!**

 **Mort: _SeaFoam?!_**

 **WB: And that's like five seconds inside my head. Oh! I forgot to tell you guys, everyone's going to be a bit (or a lot) ooc. Just so you know. Next fanfic I'll write will be serious and everyone will be in character! Well, unless it's the one I'm writing with my friends...but that doesn't count, because it's, well, I can't spoil anything.**

 **Mort: HOW AM I _SEAFOAM?!_**

* * *

Halt scowled. Will held his sides and fell to the ground. Gilan looked on in absolute horror. Crowley snored.

.

Ok, back up. I should start at the beginning.

.

"Halt, Halt!" Will cried. Halt, well, halted what he was doing and looked up at his apprentice.

"What did I tell you about using "halt" next to my name?" he snapped.

"No, I was saying your name twice," Will said, looking confusedly at his mentor. "And you never told me that."

"Yes I did, in Zix I did."

"What the heck is Zix?"

"How have you not retained this information?! Zix is three thousand, four hundred and twenty three light years away when your headed five degrees North of South, then, once you reach the North Star, you head seven dimensions over to the right, then seven universes over to the left," Halt answered.

"What's a light year? How do you head five degrees North of South? What's a dimension? How do you cross it? What's a universe? How do you cross it?" Will fired off, ticking off the questions on his fingers. "Ya, beat my high score! Eight questions all at once!"

"That was only six."

"...Shut up."

"So, what did you want me for?" Halt asked, assuming his classic 'I-should-slap-this-apprentice-he's-so-stupid' face.

"Today is Valentine's day."

"So?"

"You should go and do something nice for Pauline." Halt did a double take on that one, wondering how it was so obvious that he and Pauline were a thing that this fifteen-year-old boy could pick up on it.

"She knows how I feel about her," he answered shortly.

"But I'm doing something for Evanlyn," Will whined.

"I thought you liked Alyss," Halt pointed out.

"I did, but the author ships me and Evanlyn WAAY too hard, so I like Evanlyn now."

"Ah, I see."

Silence for a few seconds before Will piped up again.

"Sooo...what're you gonna do for Pauline?" he asked.

"CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT, IT'S A SECRET!" Halt shouted.

"Ah, I see."

Silence for a few more seconds before Halt piped up again.

"Sooo...what're you gonna do for Evanlyn?" he asked.

"I'M NOT SPOILING ANYTHING!" Will shouted.

"Cool."

"Well, I'm going to go to Castle Araluen because Evanlyn is there," Will stated, already grabbing his cloak and recurve bow.

"You have to ask me first," Halt said.

"Can I go?"

"Go where?"

 _"To Castle Araluen,"_ Will said a bit forcefully.

"Sure," Halt said, shrugging.

Will sighed and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He quickly saddled Tug up and was on his way.

Later, after he'd arrived, he looked thoughtfully around the room Duncan had allowed him to use. So much potential, so little time!

* * *

Evanlyn grinned at the place she'd set up. Just wait until he saw it...


	2. Evanlyn's Surprise

**WB: Guys, I have something to say!**

 **I: Oh boy, here she goes!**

 **Myself: Shut up and let the girl talk! Erm, type.**

 **WB: *Glares* Ok, so you know that one musical, Wicked and The Wiz? How about the book, Dorothy Must Die (awesome book, by the way)? What do those all have in common?**

 **FW: They're all published?**

 **WB: Yes! But more than that, they're all** ** _fanfictions!_**

 ***Everyone is shocked and immediately starts chattering excitedly***

 **Mort: _HOW THE HECK AM I SEAFOAM?!_**

* * *

Will practically pulled Evanlyn into the room, while she stumbled along behind him, blindfolded. Finally, he sat her down at a table. Then, the blindfold was removed.

"Oh, Will," Evanlyn said, smiling. The room was mostly made up of windows, and it was dusk, which allowed them a wonderful view of the setting sun. It just so happened to be lighting up the sky that night, sending a million shades of pink, orange, red, and everything in-between shooting over the horizon. The room itself was mostly bare with a table set up in the middle. An elegant meal was laid out on the table, and Will handed Evanlyn a bouquet of roses.

"It's magnificent."

Ha ha, just kidding, it actually went like this.

Will dragged Evanlyn into the room who was blindfolded.

"Honestly Will, what's with the blindfold?" she asked impatiently.

"Just a second," he said while he guided her to a seat by a wooden table. It was a nice wooden table, simple and sturdy. Then, the blindfold came off and...got stuck in her hair.

"Oh come _on,_ long hair is so annoying! Everything gets stuck," Evanlyn said, slowly untangling it.

Then she really saw the room. The table was set up with a simple meal, and from the smell, Evanlyn could tell it was something foreign. Will handed her a slightly wilted flower (it was February after all). There was a few windows set up around the room and one balcony, and Evanlyn could see that while the sunset was lovely, it wasn't particularly breath-taking.

The meal, Will told her, was called chili, and Evanlyn found it to be quite good.

Then, Evanlyn told him to come with her.

"I may or may not've have prepared something as well," Evanlyn told him. Once in her room, she gave him a bag.

"Open it," she urged.

And so Will did. Inside, was four bags of coffee beans, and when Will read the painted-on label, he could see that they were from Arrida.

"Do you like it?" Evanlyn asked.

"It's coffee, of course I like it!" Will laughed before sweeping her off her feet.


	3. Pauline's Surprise

He'd planned ahead and knew from previous observation that Pauline always came along this path right before dark as a nightly walk. Not that that was stalking, it was just him, um, planning his Valentine's Day gift! Totally! Halt looked nervously at where Pauline would emerge. Would she say-

His thoughts were interrupted by Pauline coming along the path. Then, his heart skipped a beat. Then another. Then it started racing.

No no no no no no no, not today of all days!

Will was trailing Pauline.

He scanned the ground ahead and happened to spot Halt (he was a Ranger after all, and was trained to find people). He then made eye contact and grinned mischievously.

Pauline walked on, oblivious to the Rangers ahead and behind her. Then, wait, Crowley?! Yes, _Crowley_ of all people walked down the path, appearing from behind a bend. He saw Pauline and Will, then put two and two together, realizing that Halt was somewhere cursing both him and Will out internally for possibly ruining his surprise for Pauline. Then, he scurried back the way he came.

 _Good,_ Halt thought, mentally smiling. Now to take care of Will...

"Jenny, I just, well, what I want to say is...will you marry me?" a voice drifted through the trees, reaching Halt, who literally froze. _Gilan_ was **_proposing._**

Then, Will jumped out from behind Pauline, yelling bloody murder.

"Ok then," Pauline said, and continued walking. Then she stopped and looked back again, apparently seeing something that could make her face go ashen. Halt followed her eyes and just stared. It was Gilan, proposing to Jenny. He looked over at Pauline and Will in absolute horror.

Then, Crowley let out a huge snore, for he had hit his head on a tree branch and fallen unconscious whist escaping from Halt and Pauline's moment. Will held his sides and fell the the ground, laughing.

"Oh, oh, oh, you should'a seen your guy's faces!" he gasped. Halt sighed from where he was hiding at the base of a brick wall and stepped out.

Pauline looked around from Gilan and Jenny who were still standing there, watching, to Will on the ground, then to Halt and lastly, to where Crowley seemed to be from the monstrous snoring.

"This has been the weirdest Valentine's day of my life," Pauline said, walking away, highly amused.

"Dammit, can't you guys just _stay out of my life for **five minutes?!"**_ Halt bellowed once she was out of sight. A few birds were startled by the sudden noise and flapped away.

"Well you're the one who walked in on me and Jenny!" Gilan shouted back before realizing the thing Halt had been holding. "Oh."

Then he just walked away.

Halt then exploded and went back to his cabin where he returned the ring to his dresser.

Will just stayed on the ground laughing for a while.


	4. Jenny's Surprise

**WB: I wasn't planning on adding this chapter, but I feel like I should.**

 **I: Ooh, unplanned!**

 **Me: She never plans her fanfics.**

 **Myself: EVER.**

 **WB: Hey, I'm planning my next one!**

 **FW: Because you were trying to find all the po-**

 **WB: SHUT UP, DON'T SPOIL IT!**

 **FW: Ok, ok.**

* * *

Gilan shoved the butterflies in his stomach down. What was the worse that could happen?

 _She could reject you forever and tell everyone all your secrets,_ a little voice whispered. He quickly shoved that down too. Honestly, why would she do that? _Because she secretly hates you and is just waiting for this to happen._ Dam that voice is good.

He took a breath and knocked on the door to Jenny's cabin. When she opened it, he surprised her by giving her a rose that he'd painstakingly grown, specially for this.

"Gilan, you shouldn't have," she said, although she took the flower.

"Well, I did, and now you're going to come on a walk with me," Gilan said, smiling.

 ***Time skip***

Gilan smiled over at Jenny. So far, everything had gone well. Luckily, the day hadn't been to cold for a walk, and the air was crisp and sweet. Finally, as they reached a private part of the trail, Gilan bent down onto one knee.

"Jenny," he began, the butterflies returning, "I just, well, what I want to say is...will you marry me?"

Jenny's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes alight. Then, Gilan heard someone screaming. He could've sworn it was Will...

Then he saw Will attempting to scare Pauline, and he looked on in utter horror as he realized that they both saw him proposing. Then Will was laughing, and Halt stepped out of the shadows of a nearby brick wall. He could see the Ranger's white-hot anger, roiling underneath the surface.

"This has been the weirdest Valentine's day of my life," Pauline said, clearly amused.

Then, when she was gone, Halt exploded.

"Dammit, can't you guys just _stay out of my life for **five minutes?!"**_ he bellowed.

"Well you're the one who walked in on me and Jenny!" Gilan shouted back, unthinkingly. Then, he happened to look down at Halt's hands, and saw that he was clenching something.

Gilan just walked away silently, Jenny following, confused after a few seconds.

"What?" Jenny asked, when they got back to her house.

"Oh, it's nothing," Gilan said distractedly. "Sorry about all that, I guess I'll just have to hear your answer now."

"Gilan, I'm honoured to have the opportunity, but I just...I can't just abandon my restaurant. I really do love you though," Jenny said, tearing up.

"Oh, ok, that's fine," Gilan said quietly. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Gilan walked out.


End file.
